Mauvais numéro
by Tatsu-chan
Summary: Harry reçoit par erreur le coup de fil d'un suicidaire. Par acquis de conscience, il est incapable de rejeter cet inconnu, de peur qu'il ne passe à l'acte. Et vous, jusqu'où iriez-vous pour sauver quelqu'un ?


_Aujourd'hui, je vous propose une histoire TRÈS différente de tout ce que j'ai pu vous offrir jusqu'à présent... En effet, pour une fois, j'ai fait une fic avec 0% d'humour et 100% de sombre/angoissant/déprimant/horrible (rayez les éventuelles mentions inutiles) Cette fic n'est pas classée M parce qu'elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, toute l'horreur de la situation étant suggérée et non montrée. Néanmoins, je préfère quand même la mettre en K+ parce que je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'histoire à mettre entre toutes les mains._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire : ne vous attendez pas à rire, ce n'est pas une mini fic à la con comme je fais habituellement._

 _Et enfin, sachez que cette histoire est tirée d'un jeu. Je donne plus de détails à la fin, comme d'hab :) Ah oui, et c'est un UA ! Pas de magie ;)_

* * *

Harry était en train de se faire une tasse de thé lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Il le sortit de la poche de son jean et regarda le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran. C'était un numéro qui lui était inconnu mais non masqué. Il décida donc de décrocher. Peut-être était-ce quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais dont il n'avait pas rentré les coordonnées dans ses contacts.

— Allô ?

— Euh… Je suis bien à la hotline SOS Suicide ? demanda une voix masculine hésitante.

Harry fut quelque peu décontenancé par cette question. Il avait en ligne un type qui avait envie de se suicider ?

— Non, désolé, vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro.

— Ah… Pardonnez-moi. Ce doit être un signe du destin… Je m'excuse de vous avoir importuné.

— Attendez ! s'écria-t-il avant que l'autre raccroche. Je vais vous donner le bon numéro.

— Non. Ce n'est pas la peine. Ça ne sert à rien, de toute façon.

La conversation fut brutalement coupée par la tonalité montrant qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'autre bout du fil. Harry regarda son téléphone, une pointe d'angoisse et de culpabilité montant en lui. Et si l'homme se suicidait vraiment ? Il serait la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé et il n'aurait rien fait pour l'aider. Non, Harry ne pouvait pas rester comme ça, sans rien tenter. Tant pis pour son thé. La vie d'une autre personne, même un inconnu, valait bien plus.

Les doigts légèrement tremblants, il rappela le dernier numéro inscrit dans son journal d'appels. Il y eut d'interminables sonneries avant que le répondeur ne s'enclenche. Rapidement, il raccrocha et retenta le même numéro. Il attendit trois longues nouvelles sonneries avant que l'homme réponde enfin.

— Allô ? Vous m'entendez ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il alors que le silence s'éternisait.

— Vous êtes persévérant... Pourquoi avoir rappelé ?

— Je m'inquiétais. Je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment.

— Pourquoi un inconnu s'inquiéterait pour moi ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine.

— Tout le monde mérite que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui. Et nous avons parlé déjà près de cinq minutes au téléphone. Nous ne sommes plus totalement des inconnus.

Harry avait souri en disant cela, espérant que l'autre le ressentirait de l'autre côté de la ligne.

— Je ne connais pas votre nom et vous ne connaissez pas le mien. Nous sommes des inconnus, rétorqua la voix à son oreille.

— Je m'appelle Harry. Et toi ?

Harry voulait se rapprocher de cet homme. Il avait l'impression que s'il disait le moindre mot qui faisait trop distant, son interlocuteur pourrait à nouveau raccrocher et commettre l'irréparable, cette fois. Raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de passer au tutoiement.

— Tom.

— Je suis heureux de te connaître, Tom.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment.

Ils discutèrent pendant les minutes qui suivirent, de sujets banals pour la plupart. Lorsque Harry disait quelque chose de gentil, Tom lui demandait "Vraiment ?" et Harry répondait toujours "Oui, vraiment". C'était en quelque sorte devenu un code entre eux.

Par moment, le jeune homme se sentait un peu coupable et hypocrite. Beaucoup de ses réponses étaient davantage ce que l'autre homme voulait entendre plutôt que ce qu'il pensait réellement. Notamment lorsque Tom lui avait dit que personne ne l'aimait.

— Mais si, des gens t'aiment, Tom ! avait-il répondu.

— Ah oui ? J'aimerais bien savoir qui.

La voix était amère et triste. Alors, Harry ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et répondit :

— Moi, par exemple.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment.

Après plus d'une heure de conversation, et un thé définitivement froid et imbuvable, la discussion prit un virage assez inattendu pour Harry. Inattendu et gênant, de son avis. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés à _ça_ ?

— Harry ?

— Euh oui, excuse-moi. Je jetais mon thé. J'ai oublié de le boire.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge. Même s'il n'avait pas encore jeté le thé, il avait plus ou moins oublié de le boire.

— Oh ! Tu aimes le thé, toi aussi ? J'en ai toute une collection chez moi. Je dois avoir tous les goûts possibles et imaginables. Viens donc, je pourrai t'en faire un que tu n'as jamais goûté.

Et voilà, c'était reparti. C'était au moins la quatrième fois que Tom l'invitait chez lui. L'ennui, c'était qu'il avait beau dire qu'ils étaient amis, cet homme au bord du suicide n'en était pas moins un étranger. Parler au téléphone était une chose. Le rencontrer en vrai en était une autre.

— Ce serait super, répondit-il après quelques secondes de silence.

— Harry… Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'as aucune envie de venir me voir ?

"Parce que c'est le cas", pensa-t-il.

— Mais non, voyons. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Tu ne réponds pas à mes invitations. Tu ne m'as même pas demandé mon adresse.

— C'est seulement que… que… Je ne peux pas venir maintenant…

— Ou tu fais semblant depuis tout à l'heure pour avoir bonne conscience quand tu iras te coucher ce soir, parce que tu auras empêché un suicidaire de mettre fin à ses jours.

— Non, je…

Que pouvait-il bien répondre à cela ? C'était l'entière vérité. Et il n'était, à l'évidence, qu'un piètre menteur.

— Finalement, tu mentais lorsque tu as dit m'aimer.

— Non ! Tom, écoute. C'est vrai que j'ai d'abord voulu m'assurer que tu ne ferais pas de bêtises. Mais je me suis vraiment attaché à toi. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable. Et j'ai vraiment apprécié la discussion que nous avons eue pendant l'heure écoulée.

— Alors, viens me voir. C'est tellement froid une simple conversation à travers un boitier noir et sans âme… J'ai envie de te regarder dans les yeux, de voir ton sourire, que nous partagions un peu de chaleur humaine. Cela me ferait tellement de bien…

S'il avait eu Tom devant lui en train de lui faire des yeux de chat potté, autant dire que ça aurait eu exactement le même effet.

— Très bien, finit-il par dire dans un soupir. Donne-moi ton adresse. Je vais me débrouiller pour passer d'ici ce soir, si ce n'est pas trop loin de chez moi.

— Je viens de te l'envoyer par SMS.

En effet, le petit son caractéristique de la réception d'un message venait de retentir. Il décolla l'appareil de son oreille et regarda le texto. En appuyant sur "voir l'itinéraire", il put constater que c'était à peine à dix minutes de chez lui. Adieu excuses liées à la distance. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler.

— Ce n'est pas loin de chez moi, dit Harry après un long silence pendant lequel seule la respiration de son interlocuteur lui indiqua qu'il était toujours en ligne.

— Quelle chance ! répondit celui-ci, visiblement très enthousiaste.

— Oui, quelle chance, en effet.

Moins de vingt minutes plus tard, sans grande conviction, Harry frappa à la porte de l'appartement. Celle-ci s'ouvrit presque tout de suite. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un homme qu'il pouvait sans mal qualifier de sexy. Ses cheveux noirs, coupés courts et dont une mèche tombait sur son front, accentuaient la beauté fascinante de ses yeux marrons. Peut-être était-ce un effet de lumière, mais Harry avait l'impression de voir des reflets rouges dans ces iris noisettes. L'homme était grand, d'une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il ne semblait pas très musclé, mais n'avait pas non plus l'air de n'avoir que la peau sur les os.

— Harry ? Tu es vraiment venu ? demanda Tom, dont la voix était encore plus plaisante sans les filtres d'une ligne téléphonique.

— Comme tu peux le voir.

— J'en suis tellement heureux !

Sans autre forme de procès, le suicidaire prit Harry dans ses bras, le tenant fermement contre lui de ses bras enroulés autour de son corps. Il en profita pour humer légèrement son parfum. Harry faillit avoir le réflexe de le repousser violemment, voire de lui administrer une magnifique gifle. Mais il se rappela à temps à quel genre de personne il avait affaire. Une telle réaction risquerait de conduire tout droit à un désastre. Et il n'avait pas fait tout ça pour tout gâcher maintenant. Alors, un peu hésitant, il lui rendit faiblement son étreinte, tapotant maladroitement son dos d'une main.

— Viens, entre donc ! l'invita joyeusement Tom après l'avoir relâché.

Il le conduisit ensuite au salon où il le fit asseoir.

— Quel parfum voudrais-tu goûter pour ton thé, Harry ?

— Euh… Je ne sais pas ce que tu as.

— Mais oui, bien sûr. Que je suis bête ! Attends, je vais te montrer.

Harry regarda son hôte partir à la cuisine d'un pas empressé, l'expression euphorique. Il eut un petit sourire à cette constatation. Il avait bien fait de venir. Redonner le sourire à quelqu'un qui l'avait perdu au point de vouloir mettre fin à ses jours, voilà quelque chose de vraiment gratifiant.

— Et voilà ! Prends ton temps pour choisir. Je sais qu'il y en a beaucoup.

Beaucoup… C'était un euphémisme de l'avis d'Harry. En effet, la table basse, à l'origine transparente, était tellement jonchée de sachets de différents thés et infusions qu'on ne voyait plus du tout le sol.

Il passa plusieurs minutes à regarder les étiquettes, en retenant quelques-unes qui éveillaient sa curiosité. Il opta finalement pour un thé à la violette. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en goûter, alors que ses amis Ron et Hermione lui en avaient déjà longuement vanté les mérites.

— Parfait ! Très bon choix, Harry. Tu as vraiment bon goût. Ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite !

Tom repartit à la cuisine avec sa quantité monstrueuse de sachets de thé. Pendant son absence, Harry observa les lieux. C'était plutôt sobre et impersonnel. Des murs blancs, aucun cadre photo ou une quelconque décoration. On aurait facilement pu croire que le lieu était inhabité mais gardé en bon état pour une vente ou une location.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tom revint avec une tasse fumante, le sucrier et une assiette de cookies. Puis, il s'assit à côté de son invité, tellement proche que leurs genoux étaient en contact.

— Tu ne m'accompagnes pas ? demanda Harry, surpris d'être le seul à avoir droit à une tasse.

— Non, désolé. Je ne bois pas de thé après quinze heures. J'ai du mal à dormir, sinon. Mais demain matin, nous pourrons en prendre un ensemble. J'en serai très heureux !

Demain matin ? Il eut une légère sueur froide à cette phrase. Serait-il donc tombé sur un pot de colle qui désormais ne le lâcherait plus ? Et, dans ce cas, qu'allait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas l'envoyer bouler. Ce serait risquer de voir son nom dans la rubrique nécrologique du lendemain. Du coup, il préféra ne rien répondre et se concentrer sur sa tasse dans laquelle il ajouta un demi-sucre avant d'y tremper un biscuit.

Les minutes, puis les heures, défilèrent. Comme un peu plus tôt au téléphone, ils parlèrent de sujets divers. Mais très peu de leur vie personnelle. Pourtant, la question qui tourmentait tant Harry finit par devenir un tel poids qu'il fut incapable de la retenir plus longtemps.

— Tom, pourquoi voulais-tu… Enfin, tu sais… En finir ?

L'expression de l'autre homme se ferma soudain et Harry regretta instantanément d'avoir posé la question. Il avait réussi à le faire sourire – et même rire, à un moment ! – et voilà qu'il venait de le replonger en une seconde dans la morosité.

— Ma vie n'est pas intéressante, Harry. Te raconter comment j'en suis venu à passer cet appel serait ennuyeux. Je ne veux pas en parler.

— Je comprends. Excuse-moi de t'avoir posé la question.

— Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Tom en redevenant jovial.

C'était assez perturbant cet aspect lunatique qu'avait l'homme. Il pouvait changer d'humeur en une fraction de seconde. En fait, c'était un peu effrayant même. Surtout quand, comme maintenant, il prenait les mains d'Harry dans les siennes.

— Tant que tu es avec moi, il n'y a aucune raison de repenser à ça. C'est fini maintenant.

— Euh… C'est super. J'en suis vraiment content et rassuré.

En vrai, Harry n'était absolument pas rassuré. Il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait prendre au piège. Ce que son prochain échange lui confirma.

— Bien, il se fait tard, dit-il en dégageant ses mains de la prise de son nouvel ami. Je devrais rentrer chez moi.

— Rentrer chez toi ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! Reste plutôt dormir ici. J'ai de très bons films à regarder ensemble avant d'aller se coucher.

— C'est gentil, mais je ne voudrais pas abuser de ton hospitalité.

— Mais puisque c'est moi qui te le propose. Et puis…

Tom s'était de nouveau assombri.

— Je ne supporte pas d'être seul la nuit. Et tu as dit que tu m'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

— Euh… Oui… Oui, bien sûr…

— Alors, ne m'abandonne pas, mon amour.

"Mon amour" ?! Non, là, ça allait beaucoup trop loin.

— Écoute, Tom. J'ai dit que je t'aimais, oui. Mais pas comme ça. J'apprécie nos conversations et ta présence. Mais je ne t'aime que comme un ami, pas comme un petit ami. Je suis désolé si je t'ai laissé penser ça.

Tout en disant ça, Harry se doutait que Tom risquait de retomber dans sa déprime. Il s'était attendu à avoir droit à une nouvelle crise de "yeux du chat potté". Mais, au lieu de ça, il fut surpris de se retrouver allongé sur le canapé, un corps au-dessus du sien et une bouche collée à la sienne. Les premières secondes, il fut totalement incapable de réagir. Les yeux écarquillés, il voyait à peine celui qui venait de devenir son agresseur.

Quand enfin il récupéra ses facultés pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes l'une à la suite de l'autre, son premier réflexe fut de le mordre. Tom se redressa avec un petit gémissement de douleur et le regarda, étonné. Harry en profita alors pour lui administrer un coup de genou bien placé dans les parties intimes. Tom tomba au sol, plié en deux et le souffle coupé, et Harry en profita pour se lever et courir en direction de la porte. Arrivé à celle-ci, il tourna la poignée, mais elle resta invariablement close.

Un rire derrière lui le fit se retourner. Son hôte se tenait debout, à côté de la commode de l'entrée, la main sur un tiroir, prêt à l'ouvrir.

— Je ferme toujours la porte à clé. Et la clé est bien cachée.

— Laisse-moi partir, Tom.

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée, mais Harry espérait que ça suffirait à persuader l'homme qu'il devait lui ouvrir.

— J'ai un Colt dans ce tiroir, tu sais. Devrais-je le sortir ? Devrais-je m'en servir ?

Tout en disant cela, Tom ouvrit le tiroir et prit l'arme. Il la pointa d'abord sur Harry dont le rythme cardiaque s'emballa. Une sueur froide se mit à couler de son front, sur ses tempes et dans son cou, jusque dans son dos. Il pouvait presque voir sa vie défiler. Mais le canon se retrouva finalement sur la tempe de son propriétaire. Sans réfléchir, Harry se jeta sur lui et le désarma. Une fois le revolver en main, il le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce et se releva.

Harry n'avait plus aucun doute : Tom était complètement dérangé. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de venir ici ?

— Je vais appeler la police, dit-il en sortant son téléphone.

Il s'attendait à ce que l'autre s'énerve, mais il reçut un ricanement en réponse.

— Et que vas-tu leur dire ? Que tu es retenu en otage par un suicidaire ? Je serai déjà mort d'ici qu'ils arrivent, tu le sais. Et ils penseront que c'est toi qui m'a tué. Il en va de même si tu t'en vas. Je n'hésiterai pas à mettre fin à mes jours. Ils ne mettront pas longtemps à remonter jusqu'à toi avec tes empreintes. Sans compter que tu es la dernière personne que j'ai appelée.

Harry était pris au piège. Quoiqu'il fasse, sa vie venait de prendre un tournant qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, et il lui était impossible de retourner en arrière. Résigné, il retira l'appareil de son oreille et raccrocha le numéro qu'il avait composé quelques secondes plus tôt.

— C'est ça, mon amour. Tu as pris la bonne décision.

Tom s'était relevé et, tout en disant cela, s'était approché de son invité. Il le prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, Harry ne le repoussa pas et le laissa investir sa bouche à sa guise.

— Tu vas rester avec moi pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

— Oui.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui… Vraiment.

Que pouvait-il répondre d'autre ? Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse.

— Viens, allons nous coucher. La journée a été longue.

Tom l'entraîna jusqu'à la chambre, non sans avoir au préalable rangé le Colt dans son tiroir.

* * *

 _Cette histoire est donc inspirée du jeu Don't take this risk. Je l'ai découvert avec la vidéo de Squeezie :_ _www*youtube*com/watch?v=1crwIuvmGo8 (sinon, tapez "don't take this risk squeezie", ce devrait être le première lien)_

 _Honnêtement, j'ai trouvé ce jeu à la fois terrible et fascinant.  
Terrible parce que ce qu'il se passe est vraiment horrible. On homme suicidaire qui se transforme finalement en une espèce de psychopathe, c'est flippant quoi. Et j'ai testé le jeu, tenté à peu près toutes les possibilités et c'est encore plus horrible de voir qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de happy end... On peut juste choisir de finir sur le "moins pire".  
Fascinant parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me dire "et moi, qu'est-ce que je ferais dans une telle situation ?". Me connaissant, sachant que je suis extrêmement empathique, je me sentirait très mal et ferai tout pour que la personne ne mette pas fin à ses jours. Je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne si j'étais la dernière personne à parler à un suicidaire et qu'une parole de travers le décidait à passer à l'acte. La culpabilité me rongerait, même si je saurais au fond de moi que je ne serais pas vraiment responsable. _

_Et du coup, vous, à la place d'Harry, qu'auriez-vous fait ?_


End file.
